Windlune la reine des elfes noirs
/Ranged) |aEffect1 = Directs the battlefiled and commands allies to focus fire. Launches arrows at 1 enemy to inflict 1860% damage and dispel buffs. Leaves a mark and receives a focused attack for 14 sec. |activeCD1 = 18.4 sec |activeskill2 = Yggdrasil's Rage ( /Ranged) |aEffect2 = The arrow embedded with Yggdrasil's power is heavy and solid enough to smash the enemy's armor. Launches arrows to inflict 1653% damage on 1 enemy and reduces DEF by 72% for 15 sec. |activeCD2 = 13 sec |activeskill3 = The Final Strike ( /Ranged) |aEffect3 = Attacks the weakest enemy in the most vurnable spot by drawing the bow far back. The enemy won't know what hit them. Dispels the buff of 1 enemy with HP of 35% or less, and inflicts 2697% damage. Go into hiding for 5 sec. The final strike is 100% Critical. |activeCD3 = 5.9 sec |passive1 = The Power of the Queen |pEffect1 = By her wise command, party members are able to attack the weakest depths of the enemy camp. Increases all party member's Critical Power by 34. |passive2 = The Queen's Will |pEffect2 = The queen, who manages all Dark Elves, brings out the party members' hidden strengh. Increases all party members' ATK by 13%. |aEffect1_lv2 = Directs the battlefiled and commands allies to focus fire. Launches arrows at 1 enemy to inflict 1935% damage and dispel buffs. Leaves a mark and receives a focused attack for 15 sec. |activeCD1_lv2 = 18.4 sec |aEffect2_lv2 = The arrow embedded with Yggdrasil's power is heavy and solid enough to smash the enemy's armor. Launches arrows to inflict 1720% damage on 1 enemy and reduces DEF by 72% for 16 sec. |activeCD2_lv2 = 13 sec |aEffect3_lv2 = Attacks the weakest enemy in the most vurnable spot by drawing the bow far back. The enemy won't know what hit them. Dispels the buff of 1 enemy with HP of 35% or less, and inflicts 2795% damage. Go into hiding for 6''' sec. The final strike is 100% Critical. |activeCD3_lv2 = 5.9 sec |aEffect1_lv3 = Directs the battlefiled and commands allies to focus fire. Launches arrows at 1 enemy to inflict '''2009% damage and dispel buffs. Leaves a mark and receives a focused attack for 16 sec. |activeCD1_lv3 = 18.4 sec |aEffect2_lv3 = The arrow embedded with Yggdrasil's power is heavy and solid enough to smash the enemy's armor. Launches arrows to inflict 1786% damage on 1 enemy and reduces DEF by 72% for 17 sec. |activeCD2_lv3 = 13 sec |aEffect3_lv3 = Attacks the weakest enemy in the most vurnable spot by drawing the bow far back. The enemy won't know what hit them. Dispels the buff of 1 enemy with HP of 35% or less, and inflicts 2902% damage. Go into hiding for 7 sec. The final strike is 100% Critical. |activeCD3_lv3 = 5.9 sec |normaleffectex = /Ranged/SG |aEffect1_ex = Mark is not dispellable. |aEffect2_ex = |aEffect3_ex = Skill won't be usable in World Boss, but works as intented in Guild Adventure. |pEffect1_ex = |pEffect2_ex = }} Catégorie:Héros éveillés